Kili Cannot Be Dead
by Sirene71
Summary: After having watched Hobbit 3, I refuse to let Kili be dead and this is the only way I could "keep him alive." Aidan's amazing and nuanced portrayal of the endearingly sweet but cheeky Kili made me completely fall in love with him (not to mention he is the most beautiful human on the planet!) and I thought Their relationship was totally sweet! They MUST have a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

Chp1

He was unknowing, unseeing. He was, and yet, was not, for an innumerable amount of time. He was slow to come back to remembrance, struggling to take in all that may have happened. He lay still for a moment, but then, grim realization slowly came to him.

Small piercings of thought and feelings wracked his mind and body. And, he had an awareness of a strange sensation. Pain. Pain - not something he or his kin was accustomed to. Of course he had had many wounds over his long years. Young though he may be in reckoning of the others, but he had seen much, and experienced too much during those years.

Most recently, the wound in his leg barely felt as a sting- it was the horrible poison that crippled him. It left him with an absolute sensation of no control, all fear and creeping darkness. Then...there was light. A light that spoke of things foreign to him-birdsong, whistling wind, trickling waters and the ancient power that recalled him from the darkness. For some reason to him, he needed to remember that light, but at the moment, he couldn't understand why.

His thoughts seemingly returned to the present. And in all his years, he never experienced such a piercing, white hot pain. The moment he felt the blade it brought tears to his eyes, and again, he couldn't understand why he was so sad- he had never been afraid to die in battle. Many of his kin rejoice and wantonly choose that path, and he welcomed it as his fate too, because he knew the way he lived, reckless, was surely what was laid out for him. He struggled, struggled to remain, now that it had happened...but, why? This time, a different and all-encompassing overwhelming power... the pull of nothingness overtook him.

Chp2

She could not see anything. Everything was blinding white light. She was was taken to the zenith of every emotion she had ever experienced in her long, long life all at once. When her parents were gone, she had known loss and with it came sorrow; but nothing could prepare her to feel so powerless and overwhelmingly sad at this moment.

She had watched as the foul being who had thrown her to the ground fought with him and strong proud warrior though he may be, the orc gained the upper hand, raised the jagged blade and savagely plunged it into his chest. He looked at her, pleadingly, the promise of so much...gone, gone in an instant. She watched his hot life's blood spill all over the snow and with his last moment of strength his eyes sought to find her and he did. Then she saw him fall to the ground, his last tear dripping from his eye and his eyes saw her no more.

Also, there was pain. Never before had she had been so wounded, had felt so frail. Every fiber ached such as she had never experienced before. All of her battle wounds of late of course, but the pain of loss was so acute, every one of her senses seemed on fire. Intense anger swelled in her and she furiously attacked the great beast, caring not if she lived or died. Determined to make him suffer, she used every last bit of strength in her to pull herself and the Orc off the cliff. They fell, and she felt no more.

Chp3

She awoke a short time later to a great crashing sound. She struggled herself up. Just in time she saw Legolas with the Orc on some sort of fallen bridge. She knew Legolas to be the greatest fighter she had ever known and trained under him for many a long year. However the foul beast seemed every bit as strong and powerful, but with a deadly and clear purpose- to eradicate the line of Durin from existence. She was not sure the fate of Thorin and Kili's brother, but knew they were also up here on this accursed hill.

Legolas finally seemed to get the better of the great beast, jumping on his shoulders then plunging the sword deep into the creatures head. Then she saw him fall into the chasm. Tauriel let out a long sigh and from where she was at, she gave Legolas a grateful gesture of her hand to her heart and a nod of her head. She allowed herself a few moments to rest. Exhaustion almost had overtaken her, when her breath stopped and her blood froze instantly. She remembered. And she needed to find him.

She ran swiftly up the stone pathway, grief carrying her to a place she did not want to go, but must. As she ascended, his form came slowly into view. She rushed to be at his side. When she got next to him, grief overtook her and she collapsed over his prone figure. For an uncounted amount of time, every emotion poured out of her as she lay over him. Finally, she slowly rose up so she could view him. She caressed his hair and studied his rugged features. Different than the elves she had known her long life, but more beautiful to her, as she remembered his endearingly sweet and playful manner and this brought out fresh sobs in her. Also, she noticed how his princely countenance shone through as he lay there peacefully her knowing all of his valiant deeds in life, and truly she felt he did have the blood of kings in him, if only he had been given the chance. Saddened by this thought, she knew now that nothing else, anywhere in Middle Earth, mattered to her - she would remain by his side ever after.

Chp4

Tauriel's whole being and life essence was locked on Kili's prone form, and she did not hear the faint sounds of someone approaching in the distance.

He watched her from a short ways away, under cover of the edge of a tunnel. He was sad, as he watched her from the shadows. He knew now that her feelings for him were true, as he saw her spend every bit of her life's energy, grieving for him, outpouring it over the lifeless form. He wanted to go comfort her, but something held him back. He knew he had always had feelings for her, in the many many years they spent together, but was not sure if she was his one. But these feelings confused him now, ever since that damn accursed band of dwarves had entered their forest, and she had become taken with him.

He had looked after her and protected her, taught her skills for battle, since that is what she thirsted for after her parents were killed. But after she started spending more time with that...that dwarf...his creeping suspicions now brought to full fruition as he watched her now. He knew his feelings could never come close to what she was professing for the figure laying on the ground.

He slowly turned to give her and the dwarf their peace, when his father, his king came upon him in the tunnel. After all that had happened, he told his father he could not stay. Now that Tauriel was lost to him, he had nothing left. With instructions from his father to go North, Legolas made his slow trek back down the mountain.

Chp5

His long flowing robes and glittering armor stained with much black blood, he slowly glided over the snow. He had felt bad for his son, knowing that he had feelings for Tauriel, not sure completely of the depths of them, but, what did it matter now. He could see her ahead, laying on the ground next to the dead dwarf. She looked like a pitiful creature, mourning for him in that way. Death had visited him so much already in the ancient reckoning of his years, but he thought he was immune to those feelings now.

So long it had been since he had known loss, but silently observing her, he knew. Knew that there was nothing he could do to comfort her. After all, he did help to raise her after she lost her parents, and did feel something of a closeness to her, despite her recent transgressions. Listening to her grieve and her begging to take the pain away, he knew he had to try to do something for her. She said, If this is what to be human, the frailty of life and love, she did not want it. He paused and thought, and that all he could tell her was, that yes, what she had for the dwarf was real. For him, that was an acknowledgement that her feelings were valid, and he thought, hopefully she would understand he had finally accepted and understood what she had for the dwarf.

Tauriel seemed momentarily comforted, enough to compose herself, and sit up and look at the dwarf. Gazing down at the prone, broken figure, Thranduil noted his features also. He knew that though a dwarf he may be, he was also part of an ancient line of kings...and something about him did seem familiar...

Chp6

He was aware.

The awareness made him sit bolt upright. All around him was white. He wasn't sure if he even existed. Blinking, he realized the reason he had trouble seeing was the blinding snowstorm that was raging around him.

He arose carefully and attempted to take in his situation. Craggy mountain peaks jutted out above him...and stumbling a little forward and around a short bend of rock, below him- foul orcs, damned orc carcasses littered the landscape. Never had he such a hatred for anything, obviously his kin's feud with these abominations lasted long through the ages; but now, another reason was causing the blind rage to build inside him. Seeing their rough armor, twisted and blunt features - he was glad so many of them lay slain around him. Again, slow realization came to him...and he remembered.

I was here...many of these I slew, he thought. Looking around, he noticed a familiar point or place. He looked at the snow covered ground, there were many footprints, weapons scattered around and black blood everywhere sprinkled the snow in stark contrast to the white. He recognized where he was at, when fear and an overwhelming sadness struck him so powerfully that he fell and could not contain his anguished cry and scream of "no" could not be heard echoing through the mountains.

Staggering up from where he fell, scrabbling at the rocks near him, he pulled himself to standing and began to run. Around one bend, down some rough hewn snow-covered steps; the horror he felt inside him building. Past more dead orcs on a promontory, he stopped at once. Sounds that were so unbearable to hear were present in the wind and then amplified through the peaks. He knew he had to find that sound, he belonged there and that was all that mattered to him now.

After a few turns, the closer he came to it his breath seemingly hitched and fear almost paralyzed him. The sound continued to echo all around and pounded in his heart and head. But another few steps up and he would be there. He finally knew what lay ahead.

Chp7

Kili finally slowed the frantic pace he had since remembrance had struck him. Slowly he ascended the last few steps, and he finally saw what his heart knew to be true. He knew why those anguished cries were echoing in the air.

Looking down he saw his own form, broken, collapsed in a heap and so much blood...staining the snow red. Shocked, he collapsed to his knees. Obscuring much of his body was a heaving form, the green tunic she wore also stained with blood; though Ufrom wounds of her own, he could not tell. It was Tauriel, his beautiful elf-maiden and savior (on more than one occasion) who was laying across him, begging him to not leave her, and crying out to the Valar with every punctuated breath and sob.

He ached to be able comfort her. To hold her and touch her, how he longed to like that day, not so long ago, on the shore when he shared his "promise" and finally professed his love to her; but he knew he cannot. He knew that last intense sear of pain he felt was Bolg's sword piercing his chest, silencing his beating heart. The heart that finally awoke when he realized his love for Tauriel.

How is it that he exists? Why is he here to witness every unending retch and scream by Tauriel? Each one even worse than when Bolg stabbed him. He could not stand it. "Mahal, why?" He screamed.

Chp8

As much as he could not endure her pain for his death any longer, he would not abandon her. He knew not what lay ahead, but just wished he could do something for her to ease her suffering.

She lay there refusing to leave his body, heedless of the battle still raging far below. He watched as she gently caressed his hair, her tears spilling onto his face where his own last tear had streaked down his cheek. Even when her king, Thranduil had come and confirmed that her love for Kili was real, she still did not leave his side.

Time seemed frozen as he sat there watching her grieve for him. Then she bent down and lightly kissed him, and he could not believe that what he wished not so long ago had come true. He just could not, nor would NOT let this be the end, now that he knew Tauriel loved him too.

Chp9

The sky slowly started to darken but still he heard screams of war and death, telling him there was still fighting going on somewhere. Some of these seemed close by, and by tone, something he recognized gave him a start. Looking down at Tauriel, she was not moving. Softly breathing he noticed, so it appeared that she was alive, but absolute exhaustion and grief had overtaken her and she cradled Kili in her arms, protecting him from further harm.

Satisfied that Tauriel was okay, the mounting apprehension from those sounds pushed him to go and find their source. It took him awhile to locate their origin as he had to retrace his steps from the battle, plus, he suddenly remembered that not only Tauriel came to Ravenhill with him.

This last memory is what pressed him, heedlessly on. Suddenly, as he approached a tunnel, a fear, such as he had never experienced in his life, seized him. He ran through the tunnel and when got to the end he saw what broke his heart, and he remembered. This is where Bolg had mercilessly stabbed Fili, his brother, and threw him down from the cliff above. Just like Tauriel had done, Kili cradled Fili's lifeless body and screamed and sobbed until he no longer felt or cared about anything.

Much time later, Kili softly laid his brother's body on the earth, closed his eyes and put his forehead against Fili's and gave one last shuddering sob. He got up and resolutely forced himself on, hoping beyond hope that Thorin & Dwalin did also not meet the same fate.

Chp10

Kili approached the banks of the frozen lake, where those familiar sounds he heard earlier had come from, and saw the devastation that a fierce battle had rent on the surrounding landscape. There, laying on the ice, even from a great distance, Kili could see the large pale figure. His heart leapt, because he knew the great evil Azog had perished and only one warrior Kili knew could have been the reason. At first, only Azog's body was there, until searching around the ice, Kili noticed a trail of blood that led away and to the edge of the cliff. He set off once again.

There, where the blood seemed to indicate, in the distance was a form Kili knew very well. Large and imposing, but now unmoving and not like anything in life, was the body of Thorin Oakenshield. Kili dropped to his knees, shaking, and begged Mahal to take away his unending pain. And somewhere, over many mountains and seas, even across the mortal places of the world and into a vast glittering golden and silver mansion, Aule wept.


	2. Chapter 11

Chp11

The sounds of the battle had long since died out, and for now, the snow had stopped and the sky was clear and a mournful shade of reddish violet. Tauriel awoke, and looked down at the figure cradled in her arms. So beautiful he was, and still arrayed in all of his armor and battle gear, stained darkish red now. She laid him carefully on some soft earth that was nearby. She remembered she carried a few first aid items in the pack at her belt and she pulled out some loose linen cloth. She found a small pool of melted snow there too and began dipping the cloths into it. She proceeded in the task of wiping the dirt and blood off his face and hands. She also got out her small soft brush and brushed and cleaned his matted hair, because the visage she wanted now was the sweet and handsome dwarf that she fell in love with.

Once again, busy in her grief and tasks at hand, she did not hear others approach. They came up the hill slowly, most already sobbing before they reached the pair. They looked down and saw the dark haired, proud prince peacefully laying there as the elf maiden lovingly cleaned and washed him. They hoped beyond hope that possibly he was just wounded, and she was tending to him...had managed to save his life yet again! But, upon approaching closer, they observed the large wound in his chest and the surrounding chain mail stained dark red. Balin dropped to his knees and cried, "The line of Durin is no more! Mahal save us, there is no heir to ascend the throne and lead us." The others sobbed or moaned- we have no king!


	3. Chapter 12

Hello all!

Thanks for taking the time to read my little story & the great feedback! Yes, sorry about the chps thing- I had trouble figuring out how to upload them...think I got it figured out now :)

Please be patient with me...we'll get to that happy ending in due time...enjoy :)

Chp12

Across the sundered seas, the special halls of Mandos enlarged ever wider in anticipation from the immense battle. The Eagles of Manwe, so instrumental in helping turn the tide of the battle, had just arrived back in the golden halls in Valinor after their long journey. Manwe received them and spoke to them at length. Manwe reentered his palace and sighed. He knew he must gather the others and give them the news.

"So many?" cried Nienna, Vaire busied herself with her webs and Aule paced. "No, no, no," he thought, "It cannot be..." How could the bloodline of his oldest and dearest creation have ended? With the battle imminent, he knew there would be casualties, but he never expected that the entire line of Durin would have perished. Then he had overheard their cries to him and never in any of the long ages of Middle Earth did he feel so powerless.


	4. Chapter 13

_Hello all~~800+ views for my wonderful little story...thank you so much! I hope you are enjoying :) Thanks for the adds and reviews. Yeah...I'm not really much of a writer though...it's always been a struggle for me, so however it comes out, is gonna be how it comes out ;) I'm just an "Aspie" with a lot of passion for Kili (and Tauriel's sweet romance too) and by writing this was the only way I could help them get there ;) We're getting closer (to the happy "ending")...thanks for being patient! Not sure how long the story will end up being, but I plan to keep writing as long as the muse is with me. _

_A short chp. Tonite I know~~ more to follow tomorrow :)_

Chp13

Kili awoke to a bright light. Again, struggling to recollect his new surroundings, but this time his memory did not fail him. The snow covered mountains and bodies of enemy and kin alike were gone, replaced by an airy hall of immeasurable beauty. In wonderment and awe, Kili gazed at golden columns sparkling with diamonds that rose high, so high he could not see the ceiling, so that clouds and roof mingled as one.

Many hallways and doors led off the main chamber and he could hear other voices coming from them and he decided to seek them out. Looking down, he was surprised to see he was no longer in armor, but clothed in a comfortable tunic and pants of finest materials. Also, there was no wound, no blood, and even no pain. No pain of leg, chest wound or even of his long toils and fighting; so he felt surprisingly well, but he knew exactly where he was at, and why.


	5. Chapter 14

Here's the latest chapter- a longer one...yay! More to come soon~~

Chp14

The voices seemed to be coming from a behind a large door. Kili went to the door and with slight apprehension, pushed it open. He could not believe what he saw. There in a beautifully decorated chamber was his fallen kin. From the corner, Dain gave him a wink and Thorin managed a sheepish smile. Fili, firstly, ran to him and gave him the hugest embrace. After they broke apart, they looked in each other's eyes and Fili was the first to speak, "Oh, my brother, glad I am to see you; but, that means you also perished. How is that you've come?"

"For myself, I remember being overrun in the tunnels. There was just too many and that evil pale Orc took me. Then came a searing pain from behind, and that's all I remembered. I awoke here. Thorin and Dain followed shortly after." Kili said, "It was that damned spawn of Azog. The one they call Bolg. Tauriel found us on the hill but he had overtaken her, and...and..." With fresh tears in his eyes, Fili said, "oh Kili, I am so so sorry." Sad understanding flowed between their eyes. Thorin looked at Dain and let out an abrupt "hmpff." Unaware of his uncle's remonstrations, Kili sniffled and composed himself. "He was just about to, to," he stammered, "then I jumped on him." "We fought, and I guess he got the upper hand and he stabbed me in the chest." Fili again, went to hug his brother, and they comforted each other.

"Well brother, you are now sure to go down in many a lass's dreams of songs and stories about being the big, mighty rescuing hero." Kili blushed but laughed, and was glad to see their present situation didn't at all change Fili's humorous nature. Dain then came over and hugged Kili too, and gave him a hard shoulder punch for good measure. "Aye, boy...sorry to see you here too." "Yep I took a thousand of 'em runty orcs with me before a coupl'o trolls gave me the axe!"

Kili nodded, and quietly leaned in to Fili and asked, "What about Thorin? How is it he came here?" "Wait, I saw Azog...dead on the ice," he told Fili. "What? You didn't come here straightaway like us?" Kili had to think a moment, "No...I didn't. I wonder...why?" Just then, Thorin came over and he had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, uncle" said Kili? "I did not want this- for any of you. How could I lead you into such folly...you were hardly considered grown, in the reckoning of our lives...and, and this is what it led to." "Uncle," said Fili, "we would have followed you from the highest peak to the lowest depths...you know that." "Yes," added Kili, you raised us, and we would never leave your side. Plus, you know...we wouldn't miss out on an adventure!" The three shared an immense hug and Thorin pulled away, seemingly happier. Just then, the dwarves felt the ground shaking and a blinding white light filled every space of the chamber. The dwarves wondered what new adventure awaited them.


	6. Chapter 15

_Good morning!_

_Heres the next chp~~ hope you like it? Maybe more later today :)_

Chp15

Tauriel was finally startled back to the present with the dwarves exclamations. She hadn't even noticed anyone else was there, so intent on cleaning up Kili and being next to him. After managing a weak smile to them, she set about finishing what she started. The rest of the surviving company and Bilbo watched her with appreciation, Dwalin even managed a slight smile and sigh. Balin bent down and put his hand on top of Tauriel's, he quietly said, "lass, I'm so so sorry, but we need to take him back to the mountain with his uncle and brother." But Tauriel refused to stop her task until it was done, so they stood there and watched in mournful silence.

Once she was satisfied, she looked up and into the dwarves stony faces, now not chiseled with rugged features as she had observed before; but with soft eyes and bowed heads. Dwalin and Bofur gently picked Kili up and put him into the stretcher they brought with them and began carrying him down the hill. "I am staying with him," Tauriel said firmly. Their nods affirmed for her that that was okay, and she grasped Kili's hand determined not to let even his body escape being near her presence.

Early evening descended on them, the sun long since gone on this tumultuous day. On their way back down the mountain, they stopped to gather Thorin and Fili's bodies too so that all the dwarves except for Balin, Ori and Nori weren't carrying someone. Bilbo held the lantern that help light their path as they made their trek back to Erebor. The dwarves began a quiet dirge for their fallen kin and it brought Bilbo to tears again, as they walked. Without knowing it, Tauriel also began singing in her own language, it spoke of loss and sorrow so deep, that even the animals that had come out of hiding after the battle, paused from their labours to listen to it. So wrapped up in her grief and the song that issued from her, Tauriel didn't even look up to see that the moon was a very bright shade of reddish orange and there were thousands of stars glittering in the sky.


	7. Chapter 16

_Evening wonderful readers~~ another chp today as promised :)_

_thanks again for taking time out of your busy day to read my little story..._

_I'm glad you're enjoying it...although dont mean to bring on more tears...we certainly had enough in the film...just remember we're building up to happiness, for I want that for them too!_

Chp16

As the solemn party made its way back to the mountain; man, woman or dwarf alike stopped what they were doing to see the dwarf lords heading to their final resting place, and to pay their final respects. Most also puzzled when they noticed a tall elf accompanying one of the fallen princes. Many whispered that she had magickal powers for not only saving the prince's life, but enemies alike flew from her wrath, as she was mighty with bow and sword.

The dwarves finally reached the ruined gates of the mountain. All thought of restoring the mountain to its former glory with the next line of Durin seated on the throne, gone; they hung their heads in sorrow as they survivors of Dain's army, weary or wounded from the horrible battle who had taken refuge in Erebor came from every chamber or room they rested in, to see Thorin and his nephews and took solace only in that they were finally returning home. The dwarf procession wound through the inner hallways and chambers of the mountain, until, at last, they reached the heart of the mountain and the Kings burial chambers. Dain's body had already been brought there and was prepared and arrayed in fine armament laying on a gold and marble slab.

Balin knew Tauriel could not stay with Kili forever after like this, but he didn't have the heart to make her leave just yet. As for Tauriel, she had given no heed to all the twists or turns she had made, nor even the great beauty of inside the mountain that she, being one of the only elves in Middle Earth that could have witnessed it, as she passed through them. But her eyes never strayed from her sweet sleeping prince.

Balin went over and whispered something to Ori and he looked actually a bit terrified then, but the older dwarf reassured him. So, Ori tentatively walked towards Tauriel. As he approached, he had to remind himself that he was proud warrior too who had fought and felled many an enemy and been on great adventures. As he got closer to the grieving maiden, though, he could not help but stop and admire her otherworldly visage. Never in his life had he been in the presence of such a beautiful creature, who exuded such a light and power. At first hesitant, but then as he watched how much she cared for his kin, his prince also, he summoned the courage to continue.

"Tauriel...Tauriel," he softly spoke. As if waking from a dream, she was aware of this diminutive creature in front of her speaking her name. She recognized him as one of the younger dwarves in Kili's company and slowly smiled because his nervousness was palatable. "Tauriel, we need to finish preparing Kili...would...would you take a walk with me?" She was so loathe to leave Kili, believing she would never lay eyes again on him, but this small figure's expression was so endearing, she reluctantly tore herself away and took his hand.

As she left the chamber, all the dwarves of the company bowed their head in reverence of Tauriel's pain and suffering for their kin. Ori led Tauriel through some halls and chambers, winding their way to somewhere he knew where the stars and sky would be visible and a comfort to her. As they approached a large chamber with an outdoor balcony at the far end; Tauriel, with her far-seeing eyes was the first to see a light so intense even she needed to shield her eyes. And Ori, with his connectedness to the earth, was the first to feel the very ground shake, such as Middle Earth had never felt before...and all that witnessed what transpired after that, were afraid.


	8. Chapter 17

Thank you for the heads up about the technical issues...let try again

chp17

The four dwarves perceived an intense light that slowly dimmed so that they could see and were approached by a beautiful figure cloaked in shimmering white, although they were unafraid as a peaceful glow surrounded her. "Hello my brave warriors," my name is Este. "I am here to offer you rest and comfort before the next stage of your journey." Three of the dwarves were too in awe to do much; but, unsurprisingly, one dwarf had the courage to speak to the beautiful figure.

"My lady, thank you so much for all your fine comforts and hospitality. But I do have a question," said Kili. "How is it that I did not come here straightaway, like the others?" She studied him with surprise as she had never been addressed thusly, most mortals were too afraid to even gaze upon her countenance, but yes, he was right, thThis one was different. "Because, prince Kili, it was decreed that you should see and to feel." Kili thought to himself, "O-Kay," and gave a small puzzled eyebrow raise to the others, who returned it with equally puzzling looks.

Este continued, "Most warriors, when they pass, arrive here and happily stay in these special palaces until called upon by Aule. However, the four of your presences here presents an interesting and unprecedented...situation, shall I say." Again, the others were dumbstruck that this amazing being was treating them as such, as an equal almost, the way she was lightly conversing with them. "Aule, whom I believe you call Mahal, the maker and creator of most things that you know to be, was very distraught that all of you came to be here, together." She continued, "The last line of Durin's folk, his supreme creation and he was adamant that he would not let your line end," The four looked at each other in astonishment. "So, he went at once to Lord Manwe and they conversed for much time," Este said lastly, and then spoke no more. "Okay, well," said Thorin, "What was decided?" The others looked at each other in turn, but when they turned back around, the ethereal figure had gone.

They didn't have to wait long as another presence started to make itself felt, and this time the dwarves were not frightened but dumbstruck when the figure entered the chamber. "My children," Aule said upon entering, "You four have surpassed by greatest wishes in all your deeds and accomplishments and I could not be more proud." Kili and Fili had gotten on their knees, openly weeping, and hugging one another. Even battle hardened Thorin and Dain had fallen to their knees in reverence. "What would you have us do Mahal? Anything...we would do for you," Thorin cried. "It is my wish...that the line of Durin endure forever after; therefore, you must choose which of you four will return." "I will give you some time to decide...but know this, the one who comes back will not remember being here...but...will carry the pains of their battle wounds till the last of their days as payment and remembrance for the sacrifice of the other three."


	9. Chapter 18

_Good morning~~ hope you are enjoying the story...we are FINALLY getting to happier times...yay! If you get a chance...please let me know what you think!_

Chp 18

The four dwarves took some time to process everything they had just beheld. Then Thorin and Dain, gaining their senses first, helped Kili and Fili over to a comfortable bench while they retreated to a far corner to discuss the matter. They talked animatedly for a long while. Kili and Fili stayed seated, lost in their own thoughts. Then the two older dwarves called Fili over. He walked over, talked to them and also listened intently, then hung his head. Thorin clasped his shoulder and gave him a strong hug. After awhile, he lifted his head up, tears in his eyes but a smile was on his face as he approached Kili. Slow realization dawned on Kili, and he cried, "No...no! It cannot be me! I am the least of all of you- I am not worthy!

Fuming, Kili paced away from them. It was Thorin who went after him. "Kili," he said softly, "I have raised you like my own son, cared for you and taught you-I know you. Reckless, though you may be- you will make a fine king and rule justly in our stead. We three have lived long and mighty- done many great things. But I myself, have done things that have shamed our people...led us into this horrible war, where so many of our kin died-all because of that accursed hoard. That, I could never forgive myself for." "But Uncle," pleaded Kili, "I was not trained to be the king...Fili has been the one who has been prepared all along!"

Fili crossed the room to be with the other two. "Yes, that's true Kili...but when we entered the mountain, I too felt the strong pull of the gold and treasure weighing mightily on me. I know, in the end, it would have overtaken me and it would be to all our downfall," Fili bravely stated. "Your heart is true, I know it will not be able to corrupt yours- plus I think fate has a different path intended for you...two," Fili said, as he winked at his brother.

Thorin smiled large too, and added, "I think...you have the promise of so

much more than us...not that I _necessarily_ approve of your choice...but, she is a brave warrior," as Thorin thoughtfully reflected on it. "And, if she makes you happy, that's all I could wish for, for you." "Aye, lad, I agree," said Dain, "I'm awfully tired too, tired of all the fighting and killing, and this place seems so welcoming- I think I'm gonna go and have a lay and put me feet up!" "Good luck me boy...do us proud, or we'll have to come back an' kick your arse," Dain said, as he gave Kili one last very rough hug and punch and proceeded over to a fine chair and did indeed put his feet up and closed his eyes.

Thorin then gave Kili one last embrace, "I wish you a long, blessed life my sisters son..._my_ son. I am so proud of you, of all that I know you will become and will have come to pass. Go, and restore Erebor to its former glory and bring honor back to the line of Durin! I love you Kili...don't ever forget that." Kili could not believe that this was actually happening as he almost could not bear to part from him. But, strengthened by his uncle's words and faith in him, he turned around to face his brother.

When he laid eyes upon his brother, Kili again, almost quailed- and could not go through with it and dropped to his knees. It was Fili who picked him up. "Oh, brother...I don't want to say goodbye, but all we've said is true- you will make a great and fair king...I know it to be in you. I want you to have a long, prosperous and fruitful life, nothing more will make me happier. Go...do not let all those times she saved your life be for naught," Fili winked, and Kili gave his brother an immense embrace. Kili took one last melancholy look at his brother and uncle and started to slowly walk away when Aule entered the chamber again. When he saw their choice, he smiled and secretly knew they had chosen wisely. For the dwarf prince seemed to him, most like himself- not prideful or prone to hoarding; but that delighted in the creation of things large and small and was fair and just, and willing to give and receive counsel. Yes, truly, he thought...a king worthy of the line of Durin.

_I gratefully acknowledge a heavy debt to J.R.R. Tolkien for creating these original works, for a lot for this chp was taken from "The Silmarillion." (and also to Peter Jackson for creating the movie "canon" AND casting someone like aidan who brought life to this character and inspired this passion in us all!)_

_fyi- I wanted to include the part about Aule's character because I thought that helped justify why Kili was the one who was chosen to go back, because I felt that to be the case about him...and of course, that's why this story is about Kili ;)_


	10. Chapter 19

_I wanted to include the next Chp because I didn't want you to think the story was over quiiiiiite yet ;)_

Chp19

As Aule prepared to take Kili back, Kili took one last look around and marveled at his surroundings. He knew he would not remember what transpired while he was here; but that he would carry the memory, love and sacrifice of his kin in his heart for the rest of his days, until it was truly his time to return to the majestic mansions of Aule. He approached Kili and touched his finger to Kili's forehead, and he fell as in a deep sleep and remembered no more.

From a lofty mountain perch, Illuvatar felt all that had come to be, and he was happy. Although Aule's children were not of his creation, he still felt their longest line should endure. He remembered what he told Aule long, long ages ago- "often strife shall arise between mine and thine." But he knew that this prince's heading back to what fate had in store for him had not been the only pairing of his "firstborn" and his "adopted" children. From this, he smiled and knew his predetermined design was being carried out, all along.


	11. Chapter 20

Chp20

Ori and Tauriel had almost reached the balcony when the intense flashing light came, and the great thundering of the ground started, and they gripped each other's hands tighter. As it came across the landscape of Middle Earth, all who felt or saw, quailed in its wake. The scattered people and creatures knew not if the earth was ending, terrible it was; but it lasted only a short while, and ever after they would remember the day it seemed like the gods had returned to Middle Earth.

For those near the mountain, though, they experienced the full wrath of the earth and did not know if Smaug had returned...or what new horror awaited them. Inside Erebor, the dwarves too, were afraid and prepared themselves for the terrible assault of what, they knew not. When the light finally reached the mountain though, all inside started to not feel afraid but a wonder came over them as the light was warm and welcoming. Wounded or well, all were drawn to the burial chambers, even Ori and Tauriel came running back. When they reached the chamber they saw the bodies of Kili, Fili, Thorin and Dain laid out in their finery. Then the light came and the chamber was bathed in golden splendor and words issued forth from it.

"My children, harken to me now," Aule spoke, and all the dwarves fell to their knees in joyous wonderment. "I am so proud of all that you have wrought in the ages since I created the seven fathers. Much you still have to do and to create. And this you cannot do without a king to lead you. A terrible injustice has happened during this battle. My longest surviving line, all from the line of Durin had perished; but this, I will not allow. Therefore I have decreed that the one most worthy will return. You will call him your king and he will help restore all the kingdoms of dwarves to their rightful splendor. And, a new era of friendship will be kindled amongst all the races, even amongst those who have known hard feelings and distrust for many long ages." Aule continued, "Rejoice, my children. Know that I will always watch over you and protect you; and that you will join me in magnificent halls, far removed from Middle Earth, till the end of days. Be happy, for your king has returned!" The light slowly receded from the mountain, but all the dwarves that were witness to this carried this warm light in their heart to the end of all their days.

As the light went away, Tauriel was able to unshield her eyes, but still could not believe what she had just beheld. The rest of the dwarves there were sobbing and hugging each other in their joyous abandon, so they did not notice what Tauriel was looking at. Of the four bodies in the middle of the chamber, Kili's still glowed with that golden light until it enveloped him and seemed to radiate just from him. Slowly it receded from him and when it seemed to be gone... Kili gave a slight cough and a few shuddering breaths. This time, it was Tauriel's turn to drop to her knees, next to the slab that Kili was on and she grabbed his hands and cried to the Valar in her amazement because she knew that, hope beyond all her hope, it was Kili who was the one who was chosen to return.

_Yay...Kili's back! :) more to come~~_


	12. Chapter 21

_Hello... A short chapter for today. Just because Kili's back doesn't mean the tension is over ;)_

Chp 21

She jumped up, still grasping his hand and caressed his face. She couldn't believe he felt warm to the touch now. Still slightly struggling to breath, his long eyelashes fluttered and when they finally did open; he was looking directly into Tauriel's eyes. Golden light from Kili's eyes and silver starlight from Tauriel's met, and mingled together as they beheld each other and joyful smiles came to both of their faces and they both started laughing and crying.

The others noticed now that Kili, their king, was stirring. Balin came over, looked at the four dwarves and when it was Kili that was moving, his heart was glad as he knew he would be a just king, if maybe still needing a little bit of tutelage. He said, "Kili, my lord, how are feeling?" as he and Tauriel helped him sit up. "Balin, is...is that you?" Kili managed to say. "Yes, my lord, it is." "How...how did I get back to the mountain...the last, last I remember..." Kili shook his head trying to clear it because he couldn't remember much at the moment.

Just then he looked over and saw the bodies of Thorin, Fili and Dain and cried out, "No!" His pain of loss so fresh again. Deep down..he knew...knew that they had perished but seeing their bodies laid out like this made it more final to him and he started sobbing. Tauriel helped support him as he almost collapsed in grief. First she helped him over to Fili's body. When Kili got there, he buried his head in Fili's neck and chest, smoothing his hair and crying and apologizing for being the one to survive. Tauriel tried to comfort him but he was inconsolable over the body of his brother. The rest of company came over and helped him try to calm down. Tauriel knew, now that Kili had returned, she should leave the dwarves alone to mourn their kin. She left the chamber and began aimlessly wandering through the long hallways under the mountain, her mind lost in deep thoughts.


	13. Chapter 22

_Hello :)_

_a short Chp for tonite...we're almost at the end! Oh no! ;)_

Chp22

Since elves do not reckon time like other races, Tauriel wasn't sure how long she had spent wandering. While walking she did manage to notice the beauty of the carven stone and chambers and hallways. Accustomed to living underground, but this place with its sparse light and sharp angles seemed so different than her own light airy halls. Many dwarves that she passed by gave her little heed as they were recuperating from the battle or still in a state of wonder. The dwarves that did notice her scowled as she passed by, but she tried to not let it bother her.

All of a sudden, a little figure came running up the stairs. "Tauriel, where have you been? We thought you got lost...or worse, left the mountain!" said Ori. "Kili...I mean, the King, is asking for you." Tauriel's heart leapt at getting to see her prince again...but...the intense emotions they professed for one another were done in, obviously, extreme circumstances. Would he still feel the same way about her now? Maybe now, not under duress, had his feelings for her changed?


	14. The End?

Chp23

Ori led Tauriel to a medium sized room, decorated with modest furnishings and with a balcony that overlooked some type of an interior space. That's where Kili was, and a feeling of sick anxiousness built up inside her. His hands were on the handrail of the balcony, and with her keen eyes she could see that he was gripping it very tightly and gazing downward. He did not turn around at her entrance, but being an elf, she has a naturally very quiet tread. Surveying the room, she saw the older dwarf confidante, Balin, Tauriel thought his name was, there. And there were a few other, older dwarves that Tauriel didn't recognize also in the room. They gave her unabashedly repugnant looks upon her entrance. Ori stammered, "I'll...just...leave...you all."

"You wished to see...me..." she wasn't quite sure what to call him..."my Lord," she finally got out. At the sound of her voice Kili did turn around. To her, he seemed greatly aged since the day, not so long ago, when he had given her his "promise" stone. The carefree, brave, sweet...and yes, reckless dwarf; had been replaced by one weighed with sorrow and heavy burdens. However, upon seeing Tauriel, that playful smile and sweet eyed expression quickly flashed on his face; just as quickly it went back to a more stern countenance. "Balin, um, would you and the others, please excuse us." Balin gave Tauriel a genuine smile and bow. The other two dwarves, who could barely hold their contempt, exchanged looks and stormed out of the room.

Kili had Tauriel come sit next to him on a comfy bench, "Ahh, you'll have to forgive them. Some of Dain's men...as you can see, they also carry his...distaste, for ...other folk. Tauriel... I'm not quite sure how or why I'm here...it doesn't make much sense to me. They told me I was grievously wounded, but, was brought back...to be..." his thoughts wandered, he struggled to get out what she knew he couldn't say. "Yes, Kili..to be King." At those words, Kili looked wounded, and shook his head vigorously. "How can I, me, take up that incredible burden? I was not trained, was not prepared...if only it had been Fili the one who returned...he was much more worthy than I," said Kili, fresh tears flowing from his eyes.

"Nay, Kili," as she took his hand in hers and caressed his arm. "The Valar are wise, beyond our reckoning, their designs are not for us to fathom." As Tauriel spoke, Kili was looking down into his hands, still shaking his head, as if he didn't want to hear the words. She continued, "There is a reason why you were chosen- why cannot you see the strength, compassion and bravery that lies within yourself? It is there, I have seen it firsthand. The way you loyally followed your uncle no matter the peril; how you always looked after your brother, the rest of your kin too...and your bravery is without question- no matter the size or amount of enemies, you took on ALL of them...yes, you are very reckless, my Lord." With these last words, Kili finally lifted his head and beheld her-he again could not believe he was here, alive, and next to his beautiful maiden. Though so much had been lost, and the prospect of the future an unbearable weight pressing upon him; he thought, if Tauriel has faith in me, then maybe, maybe I could be...king.

As if reading his thoughts, she looked into his eyes and beheld that golden light, that would remain there for all of his days and smiled. She smiled for the promise of the future she thought was lost and could not believe her happiness at what fate had in store for her, and for them. And he, searching out her eyes, he wanted to behold the silver starlight in them that only he could be witness to -because that was what recalled him from the darkness and despair once before; and he needed that strength once again, now, and he did find it, in her eyes. They leaned in to each other for an overwhelming embrace.

_Okay, here it is. I fulfilled my wish and made it so Kili did not die after all and Kili & Tauriel get their __**chance**__ to have a happy ending. I suppose it would have been easier to just have Tauriel save him during the battle, and write the story from there...but...this is just how the muse for the story came to me...so...that's what I went with ;)_

_i knew that he probably would not survive in the 3rd movie (per canon)... But wow...the way it happened was so, so horrible. I found myself watching and re watching the first 2 movies to see all the parts that Kili was in...but gosh...that's going to be really hard when the 3rd one comes out on DVD...you want to see aidan...but...getting killed like that- rips your heart out EVERY time! I soooo wished they could have a happy ending! Would that have been so wrong? Yes...yes...I know there are so many people who didn't like Tauriel's character and/or Killiel relationship...tough! I think it was so innocent and pure and beautiful (which is, I guess, why we're all here reading this kind of stuff ;)) it's weird...I never went in for romance stories before, even the 2 times in my life when I've worked at bookstores (more of a nonfiction person, but for fiction Stephen King [older works] and some fantasy were my preferred reads). I guess I am very much lacking any semblance of romance in my life now...so, their beautiful storyline just grabbed ahold of me and hasn't let go!_

_Of course much of it has to do with the fact that Aidan is such an incredible person inside and out, and that definitely translated on screen. In fact, if you listen to the directors commentary for DOS, Philippa pretty much states that the storyline was written based off of Aidan's playful, charming and full of life personality :) I couldn't have described it better myself!_

_So, I want to thank Prof. Tolkien for creating this amazing universe that has given me and millions of others so much joy and countless hours of which it occupied my thoughts. I want to thank Peter Jackson & cast & crew for creating the movie canon, which has been a complete delight to while away the hours, lost in this beautiful & epic fantasy world. (Note...I did not say either was better than the other...books & movies both have their merits/downsides, just depends what you're in the mood for) I want to thank Aidan, and those for casting him, for bringing a mercurial role to life...and to have inspired so much passion in me (and everyone out there reading this, obviously ;)) and thank you so much to the readers who spent their time reading & commenting on this story. Your validation and views helped me to bring them to the happy ending they deserved! Thank you all! hugs_

_Note 1: I haaaaaaave written a few chps ahead...would you want this/their story to continue? Thing is...this part has been so much harder to write. And I wrote this story while I was off for 2 week Xmas break. Now, what with work, raising 3 kids (one of them with severe special needs) plus everything else going on in my life, I'm not sure how often I can get back to it. There was many little plot twists/hints that I put in the story (if you picked up on them ;)) that I would love to revisit...and of course, I want to get to them kissing (& much more) plus beautiful dwarf/elf babies, Kili ruling as King for many years, etc. etc. I promise I'll try to make time to continue their journey :) _

_Note 2: since I'm soooo in a fluffy & happy Killiel mood right now, I created a community on here called Our Promise (look under books/hobbit) to gather all of these kinds of stories for others who just wanted a happy ending for them and were heartbroken after the third movie. There's a few of my faves in there right now and plan on adding many more. Please pm me if you have one to add! Also may start one for the stories with the more mature themes as there are a lot of good ones of those too. Stay tuned :+]_


	15. Continuation

Since Kili is back now (yay!), for the continuation of this story, please see "Kili, King Under the Mountain." Thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying it! :)


End file.
